InaGo: Make Me Forget
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Kariya has made an unwanted move on Kirino. Unable to forget about the traumatizing event, Kirino asks Shindou to make him feel better in a way he entrusts with him only. TakuRan, one-shot.


**A/N: Oh man, I feel so bad for Kariya in this one. XD; I love the kid, I really do, yet I went ahead and portrayed him as a molester (then again, 95% of the fandom dubs him "serial killer" so I'm not too far off). Anyway, I just want you guys to know I really don't see him that way, I just gave him that role to add depth to the plot. With that, I hope you all enjoy this not-so-little one-shot! -heart-**

**PS: Before I forget, I put up a poll on my profile a while ago but polls on this site are so easy to glance over that I thought I'd poke you guys about it here. XD I'd love it if you voted! Okay, on with the fic!**

**PPS: Fixed a tiny error, messed up the order of words there. XD; Thank you, yo reviewer!**

**EDIT in regards to raif129: Dude, don't you think I know it's friggin' forced? That's the reason I expressed guilt like three times; I know I've written a few fics that are risky on some fronts, including IC-ness. Your pointing out the obvious does nothing but make me feel bad, _especially_ since I'm allowed to write whatever the hell I want, just like_ you're_ allowed to get off this page if you don't like the story. I'd have understood where you're coming from if I had no idea I was being OOC, but in this case, I honestly feel the need to defend myself. Please don't waste your time on criticizing the obvious to someone with an extremely fragile self-confidence. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice defense there, Kirino-senpai!"<em>

"_I didn't think you had it in you, Kirino-senpai!"_

"_Kirino-senpai, would you mind staying with me for a second…?"_

"_Kirino-senpai, I love your scent…"_

"_Come now, Kirino-senpai, no need to struggle. I promise you'll have a good time."_

"_Don't try to escape! I'll hurt you if I have to, Kirino-senpai."_

"_There, that feels nice, doesn't it, Kirino-senpai?"_

"_You're all mine, Kirino-senpai…"_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Kirino-san doesn't require dinner, Shindou-sama?"<p>

Shindou gave his maid a small smile while she handed him a tray, which consisted of two plates filled with delicious food, both accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry for making you go through the trouble of serving dinner here, Izumi-san. It's just…" The brunet threw his head over his shoulder before glancing at his maid again. "… I really don't want to leave Kirino alone now."

Shindou's loyal servant simply smiled and bowed out of respect. "It's no problem, Shindou-sama. I'm happy to serve you. Please call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," Shindou promised, before he shut his bedroom door and looked at his bed once more. Kirino had been sitting there for the past few hours, ever since Shindou brought him home after what happened in the Raimon soccer building. He shouldn't have entered the changing room much later, considering the state he found Kirino and Kariya in… The defender's eyes, which had been wide with terror at the time, now seemed empty and soulless as they constantly gazed down at the floor. Shindou had tried to comfort him the best he could, but half the time, he doubted if his words even reached his traumatized friend.

The Raimon captain sat down next to Kirino and looked at the food before he looked at him. "Are you sure you don't want to eat? Izumi-san had two dishes prepared, just in case…" It was unlikely that Kirino wasn't the least bit hungry; it was already night, after all. Shindou was used to having dinner around 8 pm due to both of his parents coming home late.

Kirino merely shook his head, not even making eye contact. He had barely looked at Shindou since he burst into the locker room, alerted by his horrified scream after Kariya pinned him to the floor.

Shindou frowned. He'd feel guilty if he was the only one eating, but his rumbling stomach advised him not to let his dinner go to waste. He softly clapped his hands together and mumbled an "Itadakimasu" before he started to eat. He kept looking to his right, wondering what the best way to help his friend was. The only time Kirino opened his mouth was when Shindou mentioned that Kariya's permanent suspension was inevitable after his repulsive actions, to which his friend retorted that Kariya wouldn't be forced to leave unless there was evidence… which there wasn't. Only Shindou and Kirino knew of Kariya's true nature, which didn't seem to have any boundaries after today.

"Kirino…" Shindou started after he swallowed his last bite. "… please tell me how I can help you. I can't stand to see you like this…" He really couldn't. Kirino's pain was unbearable for him as well. What Kariya had done was unforgiveable in his eyes, not just because Kirino was his teammate and best friend, but also because he loved him through and through. Shindou had never voiced his true feelings for his friend and preferred to keep them below the surface, afraid to destroy their friendship. However, thinking of the way Kariya had touched Kirino… aggravated him not just because Kariya's actions were infuriating, but also enviable… Shindou didn't have the heart to do to Kirino what he had done without his consent, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. He knew that Kirino had just as little romantic experience as him, something he was pleased with… but knowing the defender had been touched in places he would never let anyone touch angered Shindou to no end. Barely aware, he clenched his fists on his thighs and gritted his teeth. That Kariya… Did he realize what he had done to his teammate? Kirino had never welcomed any of his advances; was he just out of his mind, forcing himself on him the way he had done?

"… Shindou…" Kirino suddenly whispered, snapping his friend out of his thoughts. The pink-haired boy was still staring at the floor, his gaze dark and hopeless. "… you don't need to worry about me. Maybe I should go home…"

Shindou shook his head, even though he wasn't sure if Kirino picked up the gesture. "I don't want to leave you alone, Kirino… You need company right now." He suddenly realized something. Kirino always loved hearing him play his piano…

"… it's quiet here, isn't it? Perhaps some music will cheer you up," the brunet suggested, and he got up before Kirino had a chance to protest. Kirino suddenly raised his head and reached out his hand, wanting to tell him not to go to the trouble for his sake, but Shindou took a seat behind his piano and started to play. It was a calm, soothing piece, a melody that would put any listener at ease. Kirino lowered his head again, not saying anything, but as the notes continued filling the room, his features started to soften up. This composition was his favorite, something Shindou was aware of. Playing it had always made him feel better in the past, and when Kirino realized how much Shindou actually cared for him, always staying by his side when he needed him to… tonight was no exception.

By the time Shindou pressed the last key and the corresponding note echoed through the room, a small smile had appeared on Kirino's face. He still felt horrible after what Kariya had done to him, but he couldn't help but feel grateful for Shindou's efforts to make him feel better. He lifted his head again when his friend came back and whispered: "Thank you…"

"No problem," Shindou replied, relieved to see Kirino looked at least a little more alive. Nevertheless, could still detect the pain in his eyes, the immense fear he had felt only a few hours ago. He must've felt horrible… Trapped against his will and being touched in places he didn't want to be touched. Kariya had basically molested him, not once paying attention to his orders, and eventually pleas, to stop and let him go. Just thinking about it made Shindou feel depressed as well.

"… I just wish I could do more," he added softly, sitting back down next to Kirino. He glanced down at his lap, for some reason feeling guilty that he couldn't do anything else for his friend. "It hurts me to see you like this, Kirino… What Kariya did is unforgiveable… Is there anything, anything at all, that I can do to help you forget what he did…?"

Kirino looked away, opened his mouth to say no and closed it again the next moment. Shindou glanced up at him when he didn't answer and saw his friend seemed to be thinking of something. "Kirino…?"

"… Shindou… when you say you'd do anything to help me… forget… do you mean that…?"

Shindou raised his eyebrows, not sure what Kirino meant. "Of course I do. You're my best friend, Kirino."

Kirino nodded in response, but still didn't look Shindou in the eye. "… then… as your best friend…" Shindou watched in awe while he reached out for his wrist and guided it to his chest, making his hand rest atop his heart. When Shindou's eyes flicked back to Kirino's face, he saw his friend was finally returning eye contact, his cheeks slightly red. "… I ask you to make me forget."

Shindou blinked a couple of times before a tint of red coloured his cheeks as well. "I-I don't understand, Kirino…"

"Shindou…" Kirino shifted closer to his friend, leaving an unnervingly small gap between their faces. He looked Shindou straight in the eye and continued in a whisper: "You're the only one I trust this much… Kariya made me feel… dirty, and unsafe… It was horrible… Please undo what he did…"

Shindou felt his heart speed up, along with his hormones. Kirino was still being vague in his description, but he was starting to grasp what he meant. The brunet swallowed and pulled his hand back, averting his eyes. "… Kirino… I can't possibly do that… I don't have the right to take advantage of you like that…"

"It's not taking advantage… when you have my consent," Kirino answered softly. He either failed to pick up on the fact that Shindou basically confessed he wouldn't mind being with him that way, or completely ignored it.

Shindou went even redder and didn't manage to keep from stuttering when he regained eye contact. "A-are you sure…?" Right after uttering those words, he wondered what the hell he was saying. He may be in love with this boy, but he couldn't allow himself to slip past his boundaries like Kariya did! Wouldn't that make him just as horrible…? But Kirino just gave him permission… him, and only him… He resorted to relying on just him, believing only he could make him feel better. Shindou bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't give in, no matter how much he wanted to, but… if Kirino felt this was the only option, what other choice did he have…? He couldn't possibly abandon him now.

Kirino nodded and whispered: "I'm sure." He took Shindou's hand again and squeezed it gently. "Please take care of me, Shindou."

Shindou was sure his heart skipped a beat or two when he saw the pleading look on Kirino's face. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes had finally gained some depth again, slowly filling with hope. No… he couldn't possibly let him down now. It was only this one time… and it was the only way to relieve Kirino of the dread he had gone through.

Slowly, very slowly, Shindou closed the space between them and brushed their lips together. He felt himself redden further when Kirino returned the kiss, just as prudently, but still willingly. He really wanted this… He wanted Shindou to be the one to aid him in his most vulnerable state. The brunet could barely believe it… but he was also determined to grant Kirino's wish. He was going to do whatever it took, go through with whatever Kirino desired of him.

While the boys slowly deepened the kiss, Shindou's hands returned to Kirino's chest and undid the buttons below his collar, one by one. He was hesitant about his next move, but Kirino made it easier by pulling back and pulling his shirt over his head himself. He dropped it next to the bed and granted Shindou full view of his chest. Shindou felt himself blush as he took in every inch of his bare skin, amazed by how soft and pure it looked. But that was the problem, it was no longer pure… Kirino may look untouched, but the whole problem was that he wasn't, and that his intruder's gestures would always be tangible… unless Shindou removed the painful impact by applying his own.

It was only when Kirino gave him another small nod that Shindou dared to move in and press his lips onto his skin. He rested his hands on Kirino's waist while he traced kiss after kiss across his chest, and eventually whispered without looking up: "Where does it hurt…? Where can I make you feel better?"

"… everywhere," Kirino whispered, and Shindou instantly knew that wasn't entirely true. Kariya had only affected the upper half of his body, so naturally, only that part of him would need healing… Shindou, however, had no objections to Kirino's response and nodded once. "… alright."

Kirino started to lean back when Shindou continued kissing him and eventually lay down completely, to prevent his friend from ending up with pain in the neck due to keeping his head down all the time. Shindou moved along with him, never breaking contact with his chest. He carefully put a little more vigor into his kisses and noticed the action had its impact on Kirino. His breath, while still calm, picked up the pace, and Shindou could feel his heart do the same thing. He looked up at his friend's face and saw it had gained more colour. Kirino kept his eyes shut, but he didn't look the least bit troubled with what Shindou was doing, which encouraged him to continue.

"Is this helping…?" he eventually inquired, and Kirino needed little to no time to answer: "Yes… Please continue."

Shindou had no problem doing as he said, but his words still put him to a temporary halt. He lifted himself to look Kirino in the eye and stammered: "K-Kirino… How far exactly do you want me to go…?"

Kirino opened his eyes and replied quietly: "It doesn't matter… Please just keep doing this…"

Shindou gulped and nodded awkwardly, not knowing what else to do. He almost couldn't believe that his best friend allowed him to have his way with his body, apparently to a limitless extent. "A-alright," he said once more, and he bowed down to lock Kirino in another kiss, this time more daringly. Kirino responded by kissing him back the same way and placed his hands on the sides of Shindou's face, which made the brunet relax in his current position and focus on the lip-lock, making it more and more passionate. When he pulled back, he instantly shifted to Kirino's ear and kissed him from there down to his neck and back to his chest. He eventually descended even more, moving his lips down to Kirino's stomach. That action caused the other boy to start shaking.

"T-that tickles," Kirino stuttered, only just managing to hold back his laugh.

Shindou couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm sorry," he replied, and he moved back up when a hand on his chest held him back and Kirino added: "It's okay… I don't mind if you touch me there."

Shindou covered Kirino's hand with his own, caressing it as he asked: "Where exactly is 'there'…?"

It was Kirino's turn to smile and he slowly answered: "I told you, didn't I? Everywhere…"

"R-right." Shindou looked away with red cheeks, before he focused his gaze on Kirino's lower body. He wanted to be touched there too… Shindou hoped he could do it in a satisfying manner, without messing up and making them both feel incredibly awkward. It wasn't like he'd done this with anyone before…

The brunet hesitantly shifted off his friend and brought his hands to the rim of Kirino's pants. He pulled them down very slowly, just in case Kirino had a change of heart about his nearly-naked state. But the pink-haired boy refrained from saying anything, let alone protest, and lifted himself for a moment to make Shindou's job easier.

Shindou's cheeks were burning by the time he tossed Kirino's jeans away. It wasn't the first time he'd seen his friend like this – in fact, he'd seen him naked often enough in the club showers – but the current situation added so much more depth to what he saw. He saw Kirino's exposed body, slender and beautiful, lying there and waiting for him. Shindou suddenly noticed a couple of bruises on his legs, undoubtedly caused by the force Kariya had applied on them. Determined to even erase the memory of it, Shindou lifted Kirino's right leg and gave it a kiss below the knee.

Kirino smiled at this gesture and eyed his friend gratefully. "Much better," he whispered, making Shindou smile as well.

"I'm glad," he whispered back, and he continued to kiss all of Kirino's sore spots a few times on both legs. He perked up when Kirino suddenly said: "Please continue" and made him stop a second time. Continue? By continuing, did he mean…? Shindou used a mere fraction of a second to peek at the only part of Kirino's body that was still covered up before he looked away with crimson cheeks. However, Kirino noticed that one fraction and nodded: "Yes, there… If you don't mind…"

Shindou didn't mind. He didn't mind one bit. He had merely dreamt of touching Kirino there, satisfying him until he couldn't take it anymore. He had, as much as it shamed him, envisioned the two of them in bed, their naked bodies connected under the duvet as Shindou applied thrust after thrust, nearly making Kirino squeal with each and every one of them. Were they actually going to go that far…? Would Kirino allow it...? Desperate to find out, Shindou started reaching out for Kirino's most sensitive spot, but abruptly stopped to look him in the eye and ask: "… Kirino… did Ka—did he touch you there…?"

Kirino waited before he gave an answer. Shindou watched him turn away his head with a frown and was about to open his mouth when Kirino did so himself, speaking almost inaudibly: "H-he… did…"

Shindou's eyes went wide. That son of a bitch…! He was definitely going to get Kariya's ass banned from the team, no matter what. He was going to pay for what he did to his best friend. Shindou quickly returned to the matter at hand when he realized Kirino was still looking to the side with a pained expression on his face. He moved back on top of him and gave him a peck on the cheek before he softly said: "Don't worry… I promise I'll do my best to erase your pain."

Kirino managed to smile again when he heard those words and brought his hand to Shindou's cheek, leaving it there for a moment as he spoke: "I know you will… I trust you, Shindou."

Shindou returned the smile and leaned in, rubbing their noses together. "Thank you," he murmured, and he kissed the other boy deeply on the lips before he focused on his lower body again. While Kirino lay there waiting, the brunet noticed that his breathing had grown heavier again, and a particular bump inside his boxers insinuated that he was getting rather impatient. Shindou flashed a grin and lifted his hand a second time, but once again refrained from actually placing it anywhere. If he removed Kirino's underwear, he would be completely naked, while he himself was still entirely clothed… Shindou somehow considered that thought unfair, as well as awkward. Kirino trusted him, but that didn't mean he didn't have to bring himself to an equal level.

"One moment," the brunet muttered, and Kirino watched him curiously while he got undressed himself. The defender found himself unable to look away when Shindou was also left with just his boxers, allowing him to see him in the same exact state. Kirino had never paid much attention before, but… Shindou looked beautiful. Astonishingly so. He never realized he had a body this attractive… and this attractive boy was his very best friend, the one who went as far as this for his sake, with little to no regard for his own feelings.

Suddenly feeling even more impatient, Kirino started to wiggle a little and muttered: "Shindou, please continue…"

Shindou looked at him, slightly surprised by his sudden hurry, but quickly smiled and nodded: "Of course, I'm sorry for making you wait." He extended his arms and closed them around Kirino's waist, pulling the other boy up. Kirino was surprised at first, but understood what Shindou meant when he lifted his hands to his back to make room for his legs. The pink-haired boy mimicked this gesture, wrapping his own around Shindou's middle. He almost instantly let out a groan and lowered his head, too embarrassed to look Shindou in the eye. They were suddenly so close that their private parts were inevitably touching, surprising as well as pleasing him.

Shindou's smile widened at Kirino's reaction and he snuggled their noses together once more. "You didn't think I'd let you go through this alone, did you…?" he whispered seductively.

Kirino blushed at the sound of those words and sent him a shy look. "Well, not exactly…" he muttered, even though he truthfully hadn't seen this move coming. He gritted his teeth to suppress another moan when Shindou shifted against him, once again provoking his privates. He slowly started to pant as Shindou continued his movements. They gave him pure pleasure, soothing and exciting him at the same time. Kirino couldn't help but let out a low sound and pressed his hands tightly against his friend's back.

"T-this feels great," he managed through his constant inhalations, "please don't stop."

"I won't," Shindou answered, also holding his friend in a tight embrace. Even if Kirino asked him to stop, he would need effort to do so. His actions gave him just as much pleasure as they gave the other boy. It didn't take long before he desired even more, before he wished to be even closer to his best friend. Kirino apparently felt the same way, chanting "More, more" over and over.

More than eager to grant his wish, Shindou pulled out of the embrace and waited for Kirino to create enough space to let him remove the last piece of clothing. The other boy happily did so, flopping back on the bed and lifting his legs in anticipation. By now, Shindou no longer needed confirmation for his following actions and pulled Kirino's underwear past his ankles. He then did the same with his own, only to be surprised by Kirino's hands suddenly pressing onto his shoulders. Shindou barely had time to look him in the eye before Kirino leaned in, kissing him firmly on the lips. Shindou eagerly kissed him back, almost instantly sliding his tongue through Kirino's open lips and mingling it with his. The boys shut their eyes and pulled each other close, racing their hands across each other's bodies before resting them on their backs. Kirino, totally into it now, applied enough pressure for Shindou to lose his balance and fall back on the bed. The brunet happily pulled him along without breaking the kiss, throwing his legs around Kirino's waist to hold him close. He then started to shift, making the two of them roll over a couple of times before Shindou ended on top. It was only then he broke the kiss with a bright smile on his face, which immediately faded when he saw Kirino's expression.

The defender had his eyes closed, but that didn't prevent a couple of tears from pushing through his eyelids and flowing down his cheeks. Panicked, Shindou pushed himself up, fearing he had gone too far along the way. "K-Kirino? Are you okay? I'm sorry…!" Oh God, he hadn't hurt him somehow, had he? That was the last thing he wanted…!

But Kirino brought his hands to Shindou's cheeks and pulled him into another kiss, shocking the other boy. A smile decorated his face when he pulled back, and he stroked Shindou on the cheek to show him everything was fine. "I-I'm okay… It's just… you… You make me so happy, Shindou… you really do…"

Shindou couldn't begin to describe the relief he felt. Thank God, oh thank God… He almost collapsed back on the other boy, but instead managed to place his own hand on Kirino's cheek and flash a tender, whole-hearted smile. "… Ranmaru…"

"Takuto…" Kirino placed his hands on Shindou's back again, brushing his soft skin. Just as Shindou relaxed in his grasp and leaned his head on his shoulder, the pink-haired boy whispered: "Please make love to me…"

Shindou promptly raised himself again and stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just hear right? "W-what…?"

"I want you… to be with me… that way," Kirino breathed, looking straight back into his eyes. He was panting slightly and his face was bright red. Shindou couldn't tell if he was saying these words out of excitement or delusion.

"K-Kirino… I-I… But you… But what if I hurt you…?" Shindou lowered his head and bit his lip. "I couldn't forgive myself If I…"

"Shindou, it's okay," Kirino assured him. "I know what I'm asking from you… and I understand if it's too much to ask… but I want to feel you that way…"

Shindou didn't know what to say. He didn't need to think twice to know that his answer was yes. He did nothing but long for moments like this, wishing Kirino would return his feelings and ask this from him. But he was still afraid of hurting him… and himself. They had only touched each other until now, what if this was one step too far? What if Kirino woke up next morning and never wanted to see his face again because he was too ashamed to even look him in the eye?

"… Kirino… I-I want to, but… are you sure you won't regret it…?"

Kirino raised his eyebrows, seemingly surprised. "Regret it…? Of course I won't… I wouldn't ask this from you if I wasn't thinking clearly, Shindou."

Shindou gulped and avoided eye contact. For some reason, that statement caused butterflies to flutter through his stomach. Kirino was asking this from him with a clear head… He really wanted this.

"… okay," he agreed quietly, "but if it hurts… even a little… If I'm no good… you have to tell me."

Kirino smiled at him and caressed his cheek once more. "You never let me down before, Shindou… I know you won't disappoint me now either."

Shindou couldn't help but smile himself. Nothing less from Kirino than to express the faith he had in his best friend. Kirino never did stop believing in him, relying on him… Shindou rarely voiced it, but he was extremely grateful for the affection Kirino always showed him. Even if that affection was purely platonic, it was one of the reasons Shindou loved him so much. And the fact that Kirino believed in him even now, when they were at the verge of doing something that was anything but platonic, Shindou erased all of his doubts and vowed to own up to his words. He wouldn't disappoint him… He would do what he promised him at the beginning: erase his pain, no matter what boundaries he had to cross.

Without another word, Kirino repositioned himself, resting his head on Shindou's pillow and spreading his legs slightly. Shindou followed him, trying hard to get rid of his hesitance. He was actually about to make love to his best friend… He really, really hoped he wouldn't mess it up. All he wanted was to give Kirino a good time at this point, disregarding his own feelings towards the matter.

"A-are you ready…?" he stammered, unable to speak in a steady voice. When Kirino gave him a determined nod, Shindou gently placed his hands on Kirino's thighs and moved forward as slowly as he could. He squeezed his eyes shut at the impact. Kirino felt so tight and vulnerable, yet so good… Shindou forced himself to open his eyes and look at the other boy, shocked to see his body had frozen completely.

"K-Kirino…!" He wanted to pull back out, but Kirino shook his head vividly, apparently having read his mind. "S-Shindou… Please don't leave me now…" he pleaded quietly.

Shindou swallowed hard. Kirino didn't want him to withdraw, but the pain was visible on his face… If anything, he certainly wasn't going to push in any further. What was he supposed to do relieve Kirino of his pain…? Then Shindou realized. Return the favor Kirino was giving him, of course. Very carefully, he moved his hand to Kirino's penis and started to caress it. He felt Kirino loosen up around him almost the very next moment, and the pink-haired boy slowly relaxed on the bed. Starting to pant again, he looked Shindou straight in the eye and reached out for him with his right hand. "T-Takuto…"

"Ranmaru…" Shindou whispered, flashing a smile in relief. He took his beloved friend by both hands and entangled their fingers on the sheets. The more Kirino eased up, the more certain he became that he could continue. He gently pushed in a little further, causing the other boy to moan.

"O-oh, God," he whimpered, squeezing Shindou's fingers between his own. "Takuto… Takuto…"

"Shh," Shindou soothed him, and he bent forward to kiss Kirino on the cheek. "I'm here… I'm right here… I won't leave you."

Kirino looked at him, his teal eyes overflowing with hope. "N-never…?"

"Never. I promise," Shindou answered. He kissed his friend on the lips next, and Kirino weakly returned the gesture. When Shindou added a last push in, though, he was forced to break the kiss for another moan. The brunet simply smiled tenderly and moved his lips to Kirino's neck instead. He continued to shift back and forth, very softly, while planting kiss after kiss on his sensitive skin. However, as he progressed, it became harder to fully focus on the other male, as the stimulation started overpowering him as well. Shindou couldn't believe how good this felt, how fulfilling it was to have Kirino's permission to share the most intimate of acts with him.

Eventually, Shindou let go of Kirino's hands to place his own on the other boy's back. Just like before, he pulled Kirino up into a sitting position, holding him close. Shindou hesitated when Kirino whimpered loudly at the action, thinking a lying position might be better, but then the pink-haired boy threw his arms and legs around him, clinging to him for dear life.

"I-it feels so good," he exclaimed, bringing an automatic smile to Shindou's face. He was more than happy to know his best friend was experiencing the same amount of pleasure as him.

"I'm glad," he replied in a whisper, and he brought his face closer to Kirino's to kiss him firmly. Kirino happily answered him with an equal passion. The defender shut his eyes and continued kissing him, even though he couldn't help but moan into Shindou's mouth a couple of times. The boys held each other in a tight embrace, both filled with more and more pleasure as Shindou continued his movements. The brunet resorted to pulling the ties from Kirino's pigtails, letting his beautiful hair flow down so he could run his fingers run through it. Kirino did a similar thing, grasping onto his brown curls. He ultimately broke the kiss to rest his head on Shindou's shoulder, and not long after, Shindou felt tear after tear leap onto his skin.

"T-Takuto… Takuto… Make me forget… Stay with me…" Kirino pleaded in between sobs. Shindou clasped onto him even more, wanting to feel his friend as close as possible.

"I will. I will," he affirmed. He had to shut his eyes to prevent some tears of his own from escaping. All he wanted was to give Kirino pleasure, more than he had ever felt before, and make him forget about all the bad things that had ever happened to him. He was right here, undoubtedly prepared to make him feel better… Shindou gritted his teeth, both in ecstasy and determination. He loved Kirino so much… He wanted to make him his. Not just tonight, but forever. He would always stay by his side, like Kirino wanted him to.

Shindou opened his eyes again when Kirino continued to speak, shocking him with his words: "Takuto… I love you… I love you…"

Shindou needed to try his hardest not to burst into tears. Kirino was saying the words he had only dreamt of hearing, over and over. He felt so happy… So helplessly happy. He never wanted to let Kirino go again, he wanted to sink away in his arms and stay there. He wished, oh he wished so deeply that Kirino's words were true and not just a spurred declaration.

"I love you… I love you too, Ranmaru," he confessed on the other boy's shoulder. "I love you, so much."

Kirino was quiet for a moment, but then resumed the sounds Shindou had forced him to make all this time. He didn't say anything, but he didn't pull away either. In fact, he seemed to only attach himself to Shindou further, almost digging his fingernails into his skin and pressing his face against his shoulder. It didn't take much longer before the happiness both boys felt got the best of them, to a point where they were both incapable of holding back their moans and their proclamations of pleasure flew through the room.

"T-Takuto," Kirino gasped once more, bracing himself for what was about to come next.

"Ranmaru," Shindou obediently replied, and he squeezed his eyes shut when he managed one last thrust before his body petrified along with Kirino's. The boys froze at the same time, clasping onto each other while their climax overthrew them. Shindou gritted his teeth as all of the tension and pleasure he had built up felt like it burst all at once, only to release right after and give him the best feeling of his life. He realized Kirino went through the exact same thing when he felt some kind of fluid splurge onto his stomach, but he didn't mind. Thinking about it, the brunet felt much guiltier about where he himself had ejaculated.

"R-Ranmaru…" he stammered, nervously pulling back after what seemed like a lifetime. He shyly looked Kirino in the eye, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry… for… inside you…"

Kirino kept quiet for a second, but then realized what Shindou meant and answered him with a warm smile. "It's okay," he reassured him, and he gave him a quick kiss before whispering against his lips: "It felt nice…"

Shindou thought his cheeks couldn't get any redder, but he was wrong, and he couldn't help but let out an awkward chuckle. Figuring he should release Kirino of his burden now, he pulled out of the embrace completely. Kirino let out one last groan when Shindou moved out of him, only to fall back on the bed and take Shindou by the hand, wanting him to follow him. Shindou obeyed without a word and gently rested on top of his friend, kissing his neck a few more times. After a moment of comforting silence, the brunet asked: "… Ranmaru… did I make you feel good…?"

Kirino nodded as he combed his fingers through Shindou's curls. "You did… You were amazing," he affirmed.

Shindou abruptly stopped his kisses to raise his head, looking at Kirino with wide eyes. "I-I was…?"

"Of course," Kirino smiled. He moved his hand from Shindou's hair to his face, brushing a finger across his lips. "I told you you wouldn't disappoint me, didn't I?"

Shindou nodded slowly, still taken aback by his best friend's words. Kirino had called him amazing… He had lived up to his promise. Even now, he was capable of erasing Kirino's pain and making him feel better. The brunet almost started to cry again and quickly buried his face in Kirino's hair, holding him tightly in his arms. "R-Ranmaru… I love you… I love you so much…"

Kirino welcomed Shindou's body pressing tightly against him, wrapping his own arms around his back. He gently caressed his skin with his fingertips, letting Shindou's words sink in and repeat themselves over and over. Shindou Takuto, his very best friend, was in love with him… He hadn't gone through with this just to distract Kirino; he had done his best to please him the best way he knew how because he cared for him that much, because he wanted Kirino to feel better than ever. And boy, did he feel that way… He really felt that way. Kirino was unbelievably lucky that he was the one Shindou had chosen.

The defender shut his eyes and smiled at the ceiling, unable to keep back a few more tears as he kept a firm, loving grip on his now lover. "… me too, Takuto… I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Did you forget to comb out your hair after taking a shower again, Kyousuke-kun?"<p>

"Dammit, Tenma, you don't need to do that every single time!"

"Hey Hayami, what do you say we go see if the fish wanna bite today?"

"If you really want to…"

"You were in great shape today, Aoyama! Great pass you did there!"

"Thanks, Ichino! Same goes for you!"

The next day passed as usual. With all Raimon members fired up about retrieving real soccer, practice went great and everybody tried hard to do their part. Including Kariya. To a great discontent of two other members, he was in top form and clearly essential on the field. As much as Shindou and Kirino wanted him gone, they knew Endou-kantoku would never suspend him without solid proof. Luckily, it seemed Kariya had learned his lesson after Shindou busted him, as he never even tried to approach Kirino today.

That is, until now. Kirino pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and sharply flinched when Kariya materialized behind him and said: "Your defense seemed a bit weak today, senpa—"

Everybody froze when a loud slam followed, only to result in total silence. Tenma stopped combing Tsurugi's wet hair, Hamano ceased his pleas to get Hayami to fish with him, and Ichino and Aoyama interrupted their praising one another. All Raimon members turned their head to Shindou, who had shoved Kariya against one of the lockers in the changing room. He held the other boy firmly by the shoulders, not caring if his grasp was hurtful or not, and forced him to look him in the eye with a narrowed, piercing death glare.

"Kariya… If I ever see you so much as _look_ at Kirino again, I promise you, I won't be able to guarantee I'll leave you undamaged. Is that clear?"

Kariya gawked at him with wide, fearful eyes, vainly trying to escape from his grip. "I-I-I just said his defense was a little on the feeble si—"

The team gasped in unison when Shindou's palm flew across his face. How _dare_ he pretend he didn't know what he was talking about? Barely able to control his rage, Shindou lashed out to give Kariya another physical warning, but their teammates came back to life and Tenma and Tsurugi grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him back.

"Captain! Get a hold of yourself!" Tenma stammered when Shindou wildly struggled in their grip.

"What's gotten into you?" Tsurugi demanded.

Shindou realized it was useless to try and intimidate Kariya further when half the team was ready to fly at him in case he managed to free himself. On top of that, Hikaru jumped in to pull Kariya away from the locker, asking him if he was alright a few times in a row. Shindou gritted his teeth hatefully. He didn't know how loathsome that scumbag truly was…

"I'm fine," he exclaimed, ceasing his movements to back up his words. "I'm fine." He lowered his head when Tenma and Tsurugi let go of him with hesitance, before he lifted it again and glanced to his right, where Kirino was. The pink-haired boy stared at him like the others had, but not so much with shock as with amazement. He couldn't believe what lengths Shindou had just gone through to defend him, all because they weren't able to get Kariya kicked off the team. He had almost engaged a battle between himself and everybody else, only for his sake.

The Raimon captain walked over to his boyfriend, ignoring their friends' demands to know what was going on. He wasn't at all worried the secret might leak out. He and Kirino weren't going to talk about it, and he was sure Kariya would prefer to keep his mouth shut about his repulsive stunt as well. Plus, his terrified expression during Shindou's threat more than confirmed he wouldn't pull it a second time, on anyone.

While the rest of the team tended to Kariya's well-being, Kirino approached Shindou and whispered out of earshot: "Are you okay…?"

"I'm fine," Shindou whispered back. "It's just… It's the least I could do after what he did to you. I can't stand to think of how he hurt you…"

Kirino smiled softly and placed his hands on Shindou's fists to reassure him. "It's okay, Shindou. I'm very grateful you care so much… and I promise I'll get stronger so you won't always have to protect me."

"But I want to protect you," Shindou pointed out, a worried frown on his face. "I want to always be there for you, Kirino, to help you."

"Thank you, Shindou," Kirino nodded, still smiling at him, "but I can't be as selfish as to expect you'll always stick around in case I need help. I need to stand up for myself. Well, it's not like I didn't before, but… yesterday…"

"Yesterday was not your fault, Kirino," Shindou assured him quickly. His frown had faded for a determined, loyal gaze. "I know you're strong… You have an indestructible spirit, you always get back up when you fall…" he lowered his head and added shyly: "… that's one of the things I love about you."

Kirino widened his smile and brushed his hand along Shindou's, but only for a moment, so their teammates wouldn't notice the subtle gesture. "I love you too, Shindou. More than anything. Oh, and… please always call me by my first name from now on."

Shindou returned the smile as soon as he heard Kirino's first sentence, and he hoped his red cheeks weren't too visible. He nodded and answered lovingly: "Of course… I will do that, Ranmaru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's all thanks to Kariya they got together— /shotshotshot Anyway... XD; Hopefully, guys forgive me for what I did to him (and Kirino) in this one. I hope I managed to make you happy with the Shindou/Kirino parts at least! ;) Please leave a review and until next time~!**


End file.
